


Every breath you take

by Ordinary56



Series: Spotify Playlist Shuffle Challenge. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Every breath you take - the police, F/M, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: So I'm doing this thing where I go onto Spotify and shuffle a playlist then write a onshot from whichever song comes on. This song is Every breath you take by The Police. Follow me on Spotify @oliviabridgeee the playlist is called Meh. Also, these will all be really short.





	Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a longer Stranger Things fanfic. If you want me to please comment. :)

Suddenly, I looked up at the door, and standing there was El. I couldn't believe it, she was here. Our eyes locked from across the room and we both began to walk toward each other. When we got close enough, I whispered;  
"You look beautiful." She smiled like she always does, like even though she hasn't seen me for 353 days, she doesn't care. And I love her for it.  
"Do you wanna dance?" I ask politely.  
"I don't know how." She states.  
"Neither do I, you wanna figure it out?" She nods her head.  
We walk hand in hand to the dance floor and I realise my favourite song is playing. We begin to slowly sway to the music and she leans he head onto my chest. I look down just as she looks up and attach my lips to hers. Sparks fly, even if it was just a short kiss. She rests her forehead on mine and smiles. I love this girl. I love every breath she takes.


End file.
